Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a control method therefor, a storage medium, and an image processing system, and in particular to an image processing apparatus which is capable of positively ascertaining a wasteful printing reduction effect, a control method therefor, a storage medium, and an image processing system.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, user's awareness about saving of recording sheets for use in printing has become established, and there is demand from users to ascertain the effect of saving recording sheets. To save recording sheets, for example, reserve printing as well as double-sided printing and layout printing is used. Reserve printing can reduce erroneous printing and abandoned printing discarded without being collected by anyone after printing and can effectively decrease wasteful recording sheets.
Additionally, there are image forming apparatuses which in order to reduce wasteful printing repeatedly performed for print data with the same file name received from the same sender and wasteful printing performed so as to modify print conditions that have been set, do not perform wasteful printing based on a match rate indicative of the degree to which print data received and printed first and print data received later match each other (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2009-148909).
However, according to either of the recording sheet saving methods described above, it is impossible to ascertain the effect of reducing wasteful printing although it is possible to save recording sheets. In particular, even when a printing apparatus has received print data once but has not printed the print data, or when the printing apparatus has changed settings on print conditions but has not printed print data before changing the settings, the number of saved recording sheets cannot be grasped.